harryfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4. It is based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 1 and 2). Levels Magic Outside of Hogwarts Summary: When at the park with Dudley, a dementor comes and attacks. After Harry defeats them, Dudley is taken home, and Harry gets expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic. Characters: Harry Potter (Muggle clothes), Dudley Dursley, Mrs. Figg Boss: Dementor (1 heart) Places: The Dursley's Neighboor hood, The Tunnel Level Type: Puzzle Boss The Order of the Pheonix Summary: When Harry gets locked in his room, play as Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody to save him. Then, fidn yoru way into the Order of the Pheoniz building, and try eathsdropping on the meeting Characters: Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye-Moody, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Heromine Granger, Ginny Weasely, Fred Weasely, George Weasely Places: 12 Grimhauld Place, The Dursley's House Level Type: Puzzle The Minstry of Magic Summary: Go with Arthur Weasely to the Ministry of Magic courtroom, but you first have to find your way. Then, beat Corneluis Fudge in a duel that Umbridge started. Characters: Harry Potter, Arthur Weasely (Ministry) Boss: Corneluis Fudge (3 hearts) Places: The Minstry of Magic Courtroom, The Ministry of Magic Headquarters Level Type: Puzzle, Puzzle Boss Dumbledore's Army Summary: Try to find the Room of Requirement, then try gathering members. Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Heromine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finagin, Ginny Weasely, Fred and George Weasely Places: The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts Level Type: Puzzle, Collection Umbridge the Headmaster Summary: Play as Fred and George to get revenge on Umbridge, then take distract Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest so you can save Sirous Black. Characters: Fred and George Weasely, Harry Potter, Heromine Granger Boss: Dolores Umbridge (3 hearts) Places: The Forbidden Forest, The Great Hall Level Type: Boss, Puzzle, Vehicle Battle at the Department of Mysteries Summary: Defeat the death eaters at the Department of Mysteries, then defeatt Voldemort. Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Heromine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasely, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Serious Black, Dumbledore Boss: Lord Voldemort (6 hearts) Places: The Department of Mysteries Level Type: Boss, Brawl, Puzzle (slightly) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Profesor Slughorn Summary: Find Proffesor Slughorn, and convince him to come back to Hogwarts. Characters: Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Profesor Slughorn (disguised gown) Places: Mysterious Neighborhood, Mysterious House Level Type: Puzzle Death Eater Draco Summary: Follow Draco to where he goes, the battle him. Then, find a way off the Hogwarts Express. Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Luna Lovegood (Magic Glasses) Boss: Draco Malfoy (3 hearts) Places: Knockturn Alley, The Hogwarts Express Level Type: Puzzle, Puzzle Boss The Burrow Summary: When Death Eater's attack Ron's house, it's up to you to stop them, then save everyone. Characters: Harry Potter (Sweater), Ron Weasly (Sweater), Ginny Weasly (Sweater), Fred and George Weasly (Sweater), Molly Weasly Boss: 12 death eaters Places: The Burrow Level Type: Collerction, Brawl Slughorn's Memories Summary: First you confront Slughorn in his false memory, then you have to find Slughorn's real memory, and go into it. Characters: Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Ron Weasely, Hagrid Boss: Professor Slughorn (3 hearts) Places: Professor Sluhorn's False Memory, Hogwarts' Gardens, Hagrid's Hut, Professor Slughorn's Real Memory Level Type: Puzzle Boss Horcrux Cave Summary: Harry and Dumbledore try finding one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes here. Characters: Harry Potter, Dumbledore Boss: 10 merpeople Places: Horcrux Island, Horcrux Cave Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Death Eaters At Hogwarts Summary: First you have to battle Belatrix Lestrange and Fenir Greyback. Then, go stop Snape from killing Dumbledore. Then, destroy the dark mark cloud. Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Heromine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood Boss: Belatrix Lestrange (1 heart), Fenir Greyback (1 heart), Profesor Snape (1 heart), Draco Malfoy (1 heart), Dark Mark Cloud (3 hearts) (7 hearts in all) Places: Astronomy Tower, Courtyard Level Type: Brawl, Boss Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 More to come... Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 More to come... Movie Differences Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix *At the beginning of the game, their is several differances from the movie: **The dementors steal Harry's wand so that he cannot use it. **There is only one dementor. *Arthur Weasely goes into the courtroom with Harry. This was done to make it more co-op friendly. *Grawp is omitted. Rather then Grawp picking up Umbridge, she simply falls down, and is captured by the centaurs *Lusious Malfoy and Belatrix battle for the prophecy after the domino effect with the shelves. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Ron goes with Harry while spying on Draco. This was done to make it more co-op friendly. *While at the Quidditch try-outs, Harry and Ron lose thier brooms and have to find them. *Harry and Tom Riddle have to battle Slughorn in his modified memory. *Both Harry and Ron witness Dumbledore's death. This was probaly done to make it more co-op friendly. *Heromine and Ron's fight was omitted. Retrieved from "http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Harry_Potter:_Years_5-7" Category:Video Games